


12 10 8 6 4 2 none

by romans



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, WW2 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You’re not useless." (Steve/Bucky), for greenkneehighs, who wanted smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 10 8 6 4 2 none

When Steve gets back, with something foul and painful roiling in his gut, gaze fixed on the 4F stamped on his card, he finds Bucky already home, sitting on the couch in his coat, staring distractedly at a letter. Before he can ask what it is, Bucky stuffs the letter into his pocket, like it’s something he wants to hide.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bucky asks. His voice wavers a little, but Steve is too caught up in his own personal failures to notice. He tosses the card in Bucky’s general direction, throws his jacket over the back of the couch, and collapses on the couch beside him. 

"They turned you down?" Bucky says, gently. Steve hates him for a moment, doesn’t notice the bitter note in Bucky’s voice. 

"Yeah," he says, "Guess I’m still useless."

"No-" Bucky puts aside the card, huffs out a little laugh, shakes his head. "You’re not useless. Really. You- you volunteered, Steve. Trust me, you’re not useless.”

Steve scrubs a hand through his hair. “I want to help,” he says. 

"You want to die,” Bucky says darkly, and then he shakes his head. “Snap out of it, Steve,” he says. He tips Steve’s chin up with one callused hand. “This means you don’t go die in a field in France, right?” 

Steve jerks away from his touch and scowls. 

Bucky rolls his eyes heavenward, muttering imprecations to himself, and stands up to shuck his jacket off. When he drops to his knees and insinuates himself between Steve’s knees, his collar is unbuttoned and gaping and his face is both tender and exasperated. It would almost be motherly, except that Steve knows how this goes, and he meets Bucky halfway when Bucky surges upward to kiss him, slow and wet. Bucky tastes like cigarettes and the salty air at the docks. He only dips his tongue quickly between Steve’s lips before pulling away, leaving Steve aching for more. 

"Think I can cheer you up?" he asks, hooking his chin over Steve’s thigh. He peers up at Steve, eyes comically round, mouth puckered in a pout. Steve thinks he’s trying to look innocent, but the effect is ruined when Bucky rubs a thumb along the front of Steve’s pants. 

"You might manage it," Steve says, in spite of himself. He knows exactly what Bucky is doing. They don’t hug, much, but they have this- this thing. This love. It works for them. Bucky shifts between his legs, broad chest pressing his knees further apart, and Steve groans at the sensation. That _damned_ 4F already feels a little further away. 

"Shh-" Bucky says, but he looks so pleased with himself that it’s probably more reflex than anything else. Steve knows for a fact that the "cousins" in the next apartment are queer, but keeping the noise down is always a good thing. Never know who might be listening. His breath hitches when Bucky works his pants open and tugs the cloth down over his hipbones, and his head thumps back against the couch when Bucky takes his hardening cock in one hand. Bucky licks a wet stripe up the side of Steve’s cock and Steve makes a soft, strangled little sound. He can feel Bucky’s smile against his skin, so he opens his eyes and lets his chin drop against his chest, watches Bucky open his lips and take the head of Steve’s cock inside his mouth. 

Bucky’s mouth is warm and plush and Steve bucks his hips when he hits the back of Bucky’s throat, but Bucky just pushes him down and closes his lips around Steve’s cock, and lets his cheeks hollow out a little when he sucks. Steve clenches one hand on the back of the couch, and fists his other hand in the fabric of Bucky’s shirt, watching Bucky bob his head up and down over Steve’s lap. He’s vaguely aware that he’s breathing shallowly, open-mouthed and loud, and it must be the most unattractive thing ever, but it doesn’t seem to put Bucky off none. 

Bucky pulls off for a moment, breathing heavily, and he’s so damned handsome, square-jawed and bright-eyed, with his curling hair and his swollen mouth, that Steve fumbles for his face, dragging a thumb along his cheekbone, tracing blindly over his brow in a fit of overwhelming affection. Bucky grins, nips at Steve’s fingers, nudging them away, and then swallows Steve back down in one go. Steve shouts, surprised, and Bucky’s eyes fly wide open. 

They both pause for a second, breath held, to listen for sounds from the hall or their neighbors. There’s just children, shouting in the street, and someone leaning on a car horn. It’s so fucking absurd that Bucky starts smiling and has to pull away. His mouth curls into a wide, sweet smile, shaking a little with silent laughter, and he presses his face into Steve’s hip. Steve is grinning, too, and trying not to laugh. 

Bucky huffs out a hot breath into Steve’s hip, and looks up at him. 

"We’re a pair of knuckleheads, huh?" he says. And then he goes back to taking Steve apart. He runs his tongue up the length of Steve’s swollen cock, nips at the soft skin inside his thighs, and swallows him down again, smooth and familiar. Steve rocks up into the heat of Bucky’s mouth, getting into a rhythm, and it doesn’t take very long for him to reach the edge. Bucky sucks a little harder, tugs gently on his balls, and Steve gasps his way through his orgasm, spilling into Bucky’s throat and mouth as he hunches over to bury his face against Bucky’s shoulder. When he comes down from the high and slumps back against the couch, boneless and happy, Bucky shoves his pants back over his thighs and lets Steve finish dressing himself. 

"You want me to-" Steve asks, but Bucky shakes his head. 

"I don’t need it," he says, smiling easy. He drops a kiss on Steve’s knee, unusually affectionate, and goes to the kitchen to splash his face with water. Steve looks at Bucky, neck red, face buried in his hands, and finally notices the tension in his shoulders, the curved line of his back, how still he is. Bucky drops his hands, smiles at Steve again, and disappears into the bedroom. 

Steve frowns, and picks up Bucky’s coat off the floor. He folds it in his lap, careful of the buttons, and something crunches in the pocket. Steve finds the paper Bucky had been staring at earlier. He unfolds it carefully, smooths out the corners and the wrinkles, and feels his heart drop into his stomach. When he looks up, Bucky is leaning against the wall across from him, red-eyed and pale-faced. 

"Guess my number’s up," he says. His mouth is twisted into something resembling a smile. "Knew I shoulda listened to you and volunteered. More money, right?’ 

"Bucky-" Steve says. He’d been so caught up in his own problems, and now-

"Don’t-" Bucky says. "Let’s just… drink. Eat. Huh? Have a nice night. Can we do that?" 

"Yeah, Buck," Steve says. There’s a lump in his throat, suddenly. "We can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [this song](http://sweetmarigold.tumblr.com/post/91764259336/sweetmarigold-listen-to-this-listen-to-the) which has been stuck in my head for literally a _month_.


End file.
